Forgive & Forget
by RayeMoon
Summary: Puzzleshipper. Yaoi, Lemon, PWP


Forgive and Forget

Yami sat on the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, hands dangling between his knees as he watched his hikari stalk around the room, eyes blazing at everything he looked at, putting away laundry with near violent movements. Yami's offer to help had earned him a glare and a curt ' no' which was a surprise. Yugi normally declined him with a small smile and shake of the head. Now, as Yugi pulled open a drawer so hard he nearly yanked it from the runnings, Yami watched him worriedly.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" he asked out loud, since Yugi's side of their link was shut.

Yugi turned to look at him with a shockingly angry expression. He glared silently for several seconds, then turned away without answering, putting the clothes away in a manner that nearly unfolded them again. Not bothering to correct it, Yugi slammed the drawer shut, making the small collection of photos on top shake, several falling over. Yugi ignored them and went from the room, slamming the door shut.

Shocked, Yami stood up slowly. He stood the photos back up and cautiously went out of the bedroom, following Yugi downstairs. Yugi was in the kitchen, making lunch with very loud slammings of drawers and cabinets. Yami went to the door of the kitchen and peered inside, watching Yugi spread mayonnaise onto his sandwich bread with a butter knife which was thrown into the sink with a clatter when he was through.

Yami stepped backwards and snuck down the hall to the entrance, getting on his shoes and quietly leaving the house. He wanted to say goodbye to his light but felt he didn't dare.

Yami went down the sidewalk, worried for Yugi. What on earth could have made him this angry? Yugi never let anger last for more than a few minutes, and when it was over, he was generally apologizing, even if it had been justified.

"Hey, Yami!"

The other looked up at the sound of his name in a heavily accented voice. He smiled as Joey, Tea, and Tristan came up to him.

"Hello," he said.

Tea seemed to notice something in his expression. "What's wrong? Where's Yugi?"

"He is at home." Deciding not to hide anything, he added, "He is very angry. I believe at me."

To his surprise, no one else looked surprised. They exchanged glances.

"What?"

"Er--" Tristan suddenly seemed to find a window display fascinating, Joey looked at his shoes, and Tea watched a bird on top of a streetlight post.

"What?" Yami pressed. "Has he said anything to you?"

"Yeah, he has," Joey said. He looked up.

"He is angry at me?" Yami said faintly. "But he has not said anything to me. What is the reason?"

Tea suddenly looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "We're not going to tell you. He wouldn't be angry if you knew why."

Yami was exasperated. "Of course he wouldn't be. If I knew what I had done, I would have apologized already. But he won't say anything to me at all."

"That's because we told him not to," Tea said coldly. Joey and Tristan glared at her. "Fine. I told him not to tell you."

"Why?" Yami demanded, frowning. "How am I supposed to make it right if I don't know what's wrong?"

"That's what I thought," Joey said. "Look, Yami, you gotta figure it out for yourself. But here's a hint. You forgot something that really meant something to Yugi. Last week."

Yami was confused. He searched his memory, but could think of no birthdays or holidays the week before. He looked up at the others. Tea looked disgusted, Tristan was still not looking at him, and Joey rolled his eyes.

"Something important," he repeated. "Just think about it."

They left him standing there, wracking his memory, and very upset. When it came to him, Yami's head snapped up, his mouth open in horror. Cursing himself, Yami nearly ran back to the apartment. Instead, a sudden idea struck and he turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

******

That night Yami was just putting the finishing touches on the apartment when he sensed Yugi returning from an errand Yami had sent him on. An errand whose assignment had earned Yami the silent treatment and scalding glares. Praying this would soothe his light and make up, he rushed upstairs as the key clattered in the lock.

Yami waited in the bedroom. Their link was still shut to direct thoughts, but Yami could still feel his hikari's emotions. He knew instantly when Yugi had found the start to the surprise. Heart thudding in his chest, Yami waited until he heard soft footsteps on the landing, then opened the bedroom door before Yugi could. Yugi stood on the landing, holding the note in his left hand, the box of chocolates in his right. As those violet eyes searched his face, Yami ducked his head in apology.

"Yugi, I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Remember now?" Yami was upset to hear the anger still in Yugi's voice.

"I do," Yami whispered, dropping his eyes to the carpet.

He watched Yugi's feet come into his field of vision, then Yugi ducked his head, looking up into his face. Yami raised his eyes slightly and felt his heart start beating again at the soft smile on Yugi's face, though there was pain in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to forget," Yami said.

"What did you forget?" Yugi asked.

Yami lifted his head, then wrapped his arms around Yugi's body, drawing the other against him. "I forgot that one week ago today was our first month anniversary."

Yugi smiled again. "It wouldn't have been a big deal if--"

"It is a big deal."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't really need to celebrate those kinds of things, except that, well, Tea told me I should. She asked me if you had done anything, I said no, and she said I should be worried and angry. I--She said--"

"You listened to her?" Yami frowned. "Aibou, you know she has not forgiven us for loving each other and not her."

Yugi sighed. "I know. I'm s--"

Yami quickly brought his finger to Yugi's lips. "No. Don't apologize, Aibou. I'm the one apologizing, remember? Tea's...advice...or not, I should have remembered. At least said something to you. I'm sorry."

"I know."

Yami shivered as Yugi pulled that finger into his mouth, wide violet eyes narrowing in a seductive look, the tip of his tongue caressing the pad of the finger. Yami watched, then pulled his hand away, holding Yugi by the hips as he claimed his mouth. Yugi's lips parted instantly at the press of his tongue and they kissed passionately, tongues swirling together. When they were both in desperate need of air, Yami pulled back, watching his light pant, flushed. Yugi was still holding the note and chocolates, hands at his sides. Yami pulled back, taking both from him and stepping out of Yugi's way so the other could see the rest of the room. Yugi's intake of breath and shining eyes told Yami he'd done right.

The bed had been remade with black sheets, and those sheets were strewn with deep red rose petals, as was the floor immediately surrounding it. On the desk beside the bed lay a small bundle of whole roses, a bottle of champagne with two glasses, a bowl of cherries, and several already lit candles. Yami flicked off the light switch, letting the flickering glow of the candles light the room.

Yami set the chocolates and note on the desk, then sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Yugi, who remained standing in the middle of the room. Yugi smiled and went over to him. Yami pulled him into his lap, then reached for the champagne. He had already opened it and put it on ice, so all he had to do was pour it. He poured a flute for Yugi, then one for himself, and set the bottle back in the ice.

Yugi held the glass awkwardly. He looked up at Yami, who smiled. "Just this once."

Yugi chuckled and raised his glass to his lips. He took a sip and made a face. Yami laughed and sipped his own. It was bitter, but he enjoyed it. Yugi took another sip and didn't make quite so bad of a face the second time. Yami leaned in, nibbling Yugi's earlobe. The smaller moaned, tilting his head to the side and closed his eyes. Yami laved it with his tongue, then moved his mouth down Yugi's neck, nibbling above, then below the collar.

"Maybe I'm still angry with you," Yugi said teasingly as Yami set his glass on the desk and his hands moved to pull his shirt out of the waistband of his pants.

"Maybe I don't care," Yami teased back, grinning.

Yugi put his glass down, shifting until he was straddling Yami's hips, then put his arms around Yami's neck. He leaned in, kissing Yami gently, then pulled back. Yami smiled, then groaned as Yugi arched, rubbing their bodies together. He slid his hands in under Yugi's shirt, rubbing his stomach. The smaller moaned, reaching up to undo his collar and take it off. Yami immediately leaned in to suck the newly exposed skin, undoing Yugi's belt and pants, pushing his hand into the underwear to grip his growing erection. He squeezed and pumped gently, drawing it to full length, making Yugi arch and moan. Yami suckled harder, then moved up, nibbling Yugi's jaw, reaching up with his free hand to pull Yugi's head down, sealing their mouths together, swallowing his soft moans.

Yugi's hands slid down Yami's back, untucking his own shirt, pushing his hands under it and rubbing his fingers all along Yami's chest, pinching nipples and rolling them. Yami groaned, breaking the kiss to stare into Yugi's flushed face, hand stilled on his erection.

"Forgive me?"

Yugi's hips squirmed, bucking up against Yami's hand. "No."

Yami chuckled, removing his hand, lifting Yugi up. He stood, turning and depositing Yugi on the rose-petal bed. He crawled onto it, tugging off Yugi's clothes, leaving Yugi naked against the bed sheets. He tossed the clothes to the floor, picked up a few petals, and sprinkled them onto Yugi's pale skin. Yugi giggled, reaching up to stroke Yami's cheek. Yami turned his head, kissing Yugi's palm.

Yami reached over to the desk, lifting a rose from the small bundle. Yugi watched as he lowered the rose, sliding it over his shoulder. Yugi grinned, then shivered as Yami drew the rose down his chest, letting it slide feather soft over his skin. Yami watched as Yugi's eyes drifted close, smiling as he let the rose glide along Yugi's stomach, making Yugi giggle and squirm at the tickle.

He picked up a second rose and began tag-teaming them, running them all over Yugi's body. The smaller arched and moaned softly; Yami could tell it made him very hot. He watched the other flush with arousal and clench his fists, darkened eyes opening, glittering with lust.

"Please, Yami, don't tease me anymore."

"Forgive me?"

Yugi grinned, understanding the game. "No."

Yami placed the roses back on the table. He plucked a cherry from the bowl and popped it into his mouth, biting it and letting the rich juice fill his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, licking his lips. He took another and reached down, resting it against Yugi's bottom lip. That pink tongue came out, licking the firm skin of the fruit. He let it enter his mouth, Yami's fingers trailing over his bottom lip, tips wetted by his tongue. Yugi curled his tongue around the cherry and pulled it back into his mouth, chewing it and swallowing.

Yami took another, put it into his mouth, and leaned down, caressing his lips to Yugi's. Yugi opened his mouth and Yami pushed the cherry in with his tongue, kissing Yugi harder, digging his tongue further into Yugi's mouth. When he pulled back, Yugi grinned, chewing the cherry and swallowing, licking his lips.

Yami undressed himself and lay down on Yugi, kissing him again harder. When he pulled back, he smiled. "Forgive me?"

Yugi shook his head, hands on Yami's biceps. Yami snickered and began kissing Yugi all over, tongue caressing nipples and navel. He shimmied down, running his tongue over the underside of Yugi's erection. Yugi groaned, hands tightening on Yami's arms. The taller licked the tip, then moved down, nibbling the inside of Yugi's thigh.

"Forgive me?" he breathed against Yugi's arousal, the breath tickling the hard flesh.

"N-No."

Yami pulled the erection into his mouth and suckled hard, making Yugi arch and groan loudly. Yugi's hands fisted in his hair and he began to thrust very gently into Yami's mouth. The other took that in stride, allowing the hard column of flesh to slide gently in and out of his mouth and down his throat.

"Y-Ya-ahh!-mi..."

Yami held Yugi's hips down as the teen's pleasure rose. Then groaned around Yugi's cock as the other sat up a little, reaching down to grip Yami's own throbbing erection and stroke it hard.

They came together, Yugi's voice echoing through the room, Yami's own cry cut off as he swallowed Yugi's seed. When he pulled back it was to Yugi lifting his hand to his mouth and licking his fingers and palm clean. Yami growled, leaning in and claiming Yugi's lips. They kissed hard, wrapping their arms around each other, Yami pushing Yugi back onto the bed. They grinded together, moaning softly as their bodies grew hot and aching for each other again.

Yami drew back and reached over to the desk again, retrieving the lube. He squirted some onto his fingers and turned back to Yugi, who spread his legs, smiling. Yami reached down and pushed a finger gently inside. Yugi's eyes fluttered shut and he moaned softly, lifting his hands over his head in a submissive gesture. Yami's blood heated and he pushed in the second finger, stretching Yugi quickly but carefully.

Once the third finger was in, Yugi began to push himself down onto Yami's hand, moaning and arching his back, fingers curling as Yami stroked his prostate.

"Yami, please..."

"Do you forgive me?" Yami asked breathlessly.

Yugi shook his head silently. Yami removed his fingers, lubed his erection and moved into position. He kissed Yugi and slid inside, both moaning at the delicious sensation. Yami paused then began to move, gently pumping in and out as Yugi's legs lifted, wrapping around his waist and squeezing.

He reached down, holding Yugi's hips and began to rock harder, own eyes closing as he brought his mouth to Yugi's neck, sucking and nipping. Yugi groaned, his hands coming down to gently draw his nails up Yami's back. The taller groaned against sweat-dampened flesh, then arched as Yugi's hands glided over his skin, cupping and kneading his buttocks. He began thrusting harder, lightly slamming into Yugi, propping himself up on his hands for leverage.

Yugi's eyes opened, dark and glazed, lips parted as he panted. Yami gasped for breath as well, the pleasure swirling to dizzying heights. As they locked gazes, he gasped out, "Forgive me?"

"N-No...oh gods!"

Yami had slammed the hardest yet against his sweet spot, feeling Yugi clench slightly and rock back against him. As Yugi's eyes rolled back into his head, his hands clutching at Yami's arms, the other leaned down, licking a nipple.

"Forgive me..." he whispered.

"I don't."

Their bodies tightened in impending orgasm. Yami reached down, grasping Yugi's erection and stroking it firmly. Yugi gasped and opened his eyes again, leaning up to kiss Yami on the mouth, pushing his tongue roughly inside. Surprised, Yami kissed him back, then cried out as Yugi's hand snuck behind him and suddenly pushed a slickened finger into his entrance.

"Ah! Yugi!"

That finger grazed his prostate with a blunt nail and Yami's whole body shuddered. The kiss broken, Yami stared into Yugi's eyes, pumping the erection in his hand harder. A second finger joined the first and Yami had a hard time keeping himself upright. Yugi's legs squeezed his hips and he growled, darting in to claim Yugi's lips once more.

"Forgive me..." he breathed against Yugi's mouth.

He slammed home hard, then released with a cry as Yugi's fingers brushed his sweet spot. Yugi screamed, his head snapping back, releasing over Yami's hand.

"Yes! Yes, I forgive you!"

They fell onto the bed, panting and shaking, withdrawing from each other slowly. Yami lay down on Yugi carefully, pillowing his head on a gently heaving chest. Yugi's fingers combed through his hair and he heard the smaller sigh. Yami was relieved to feel their link open fully once more.

//Aibou, I am sorry.//

/Forget it, Yami. It's really not that important. I shouldn't have listened to Tea. It was just--I guess some part of me thought she was right. I was afraid that, if you forgot...maybe it wasn't that important to you. Maybe I wasn't that important./

Yami's head shot up and he stared down at Yugi. "How could you think that? You mean everything to me."

Yugi's face flushed with shame and he looked down. "I'm sorry."

Yami for a moment was angry. Then he sighed and kissed Yugi's forehead. "We both made a mistake. But we made up, right?"

Yugi giggled and sighed tiredly, pulling Yami back down onto him. /And it was great./

//Yes.//

******

At lunch the next day the two joined their friends at the normal hang out. Joey's brown eyes landed on Yugi's neck and he grinned at the obvious hickies even the belt couldn't hide.

"He remembered, huh?"

Yugi blushed and nodded, sitting down. Yami sat beside him, eyes wandering over to Tea, who was looking at Yugi. He resisted the urge to send her to the Shadow Realm. How dare she try to turn Yugi against him?

Tristan was turning very red. His eyes were everywhere but on the two in front of him. "That's great, I'm going to go get some more napkins."

He got up and all but ran to the condiment station. Joey rolled his eyes and leered at the still-blushing Yugi.

"Looks like he made up...and then some."

Yami grinned as Yugi kicked Joey under the table. Tea stood up, putting her purse over her shoulder. "I've got dance practice. See you."

To Yami's surprise, Yugi's look was rather ugly. "Yami and I are together, Tea. Learn to live with it. I'll never make the mistake of listening to you again."

The brunette girl turned very white, then scowled, eyes narrowing. Yami glared at her, letting his red eyes to narrow to slits. The look on his face seemed to frighten her. She hurried away without saying anything more. Joey looked at them in amazement.

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry about it, Joey," Yugi said, munching on a French fry. He picked up another and held it out to Yami, who grinned and allowed Yugi to feed it to him. Joey flushed and fiddled with his straw. "I'm not anymore," Yugi added, leaning close to Yami as the French fry disappeared into his mouth.

Yami swallowed and put his arm around Yugi. "Maybe I should add a few more marks to your neck, just to make sure."

Joey cleared his throat. "Not here, huh?"

Yugi grinned wickedly. "Aw, spoil the fun."

At the open-mouthed expressions of the other two, he blushed and leaned against Yami. The taller hugged him to his side, glaring playfully at Joey.

"You are a corrupting influence on my light."

"Me? Who's the one in his pants every other hour?"

"That had better only be him, mutt."

They looked up, seeing Seto Kaiba standing by the table. Joey's grin was wide as he scooted over so Seto could sit down. The CEO sat in the booth, looking around with innate distaste; clearly he would rather be in a five star restaurant. He looked at Joey.

"The meeting ran over."

"Who cares? And, yeah, Yami's the only one in Yugi's pants. Far as I know," he added, leering at the pair across the table. Yugi stuck his tongue out. Joey grinned at Seto. "You're more than enough for me, Moneybags."

"Am I going to have to find another table?" Tristan asked in exasperation as he finally came back.

Seto jumped slightly and from the angle of Joey's arm, it was clear his hand was at least on Seto's leg. "Yeah, sorry, Tristan." The blond grinned at the mock-glare of blue eyes. "I might have to take back what I said about doing it here."

"Not even on your life, mutt," Seto growled, reaching down and grabbing Joey's wrist. "However, in the limo..."

"I'm out of here," Tristan muttered, leaning over to snag the rest of his lunch from the table. He waved and left, smiling good-naturedly to show he wasn't really angry.

Yami and Yugi watched as Joey reached around, grabbing the back of Seto's head and kissing him hard, ignoring the fact they had an audience. Seto growled, but didn't pull back.

Yami turned to Yugi, eyebrows raised. Yugi blushed and smiled. /You're never satisfied, are you?/

//Are you?//

/Never./

"Guys, we're going for a drive," Joey said abruptly, his voice breathier than normal as he finally came up for air. Seto was tugging him out of the booth, already on his feet.

"And we are going home," Yami said, doing the same to Yugi. The smaller giggled and snagged another French fry, popping it into his mouth as he allowed himself to be pulled from the table.

The two couples paid and left, ignoring the furtive looks of the other patrons. Outside they split up, Joey attempting to say goodbye as the CEO practically dragged him into the backseat. Yugi waved and wrapped his arm around Yami's waist, the other returning the gesture as they headed down the street.

//Aibou, next time I will remember to celebrate.//

Yugi smiled brilliantly at him, then shook his head. /It's not important, Yami, really. I'm not someone who has to celebrate every little thing./

//Mm, yes, I know. However, maybe I should forget instead. Making it up to you is very enjoyable.//

Yugi grinned again, then hurried forward, dragging Yami by the wrist. /I still haven't opened my chocolates, and there's more cherries in the fridge!/

Yami followed after him, Yugi breaking away entirely to run down the sidewalk. Yami gave chase, ignoring his usual pride to play with his light, simply happy to have the other no longer mad at him. And he vowed he would remember the next time there was cause to celebrate. Any time to celebrate with Yugi was a good one.


End file.
